King Dedede
I got a spankin' new, overpriced phone to play with! Take that, Meta Knight! -King Dedede talking about his new phone .]]King Dedede is an elderly Fat Penguin, and the former dictator of Dream Land. He is Kirby's arch nemesis, and Le Swaggar Army's number one enemy. He lives forever, but can be killed by people. Nobody knows why this is. Personality King Dedede's personality is generally just a nasty old fart, and he's never happy with what he currently has. He hates the world for an unexplainable reason (he's just evil roll with it). He has an obsession with Pokemon, and he feels he has to catch all of the monsters in the game "in order to defeat kurbeh once and fowr awl!". After he was de-throned and replaced by Meta Knight, Dedede moved in with Daroach and now lives in his basemeant. Dedede's personality has been slowly changing ever since that day. He's become less of an evil tyrant and more of just a kind of selfish goofball nowadays. He's also opened up his own hot dog stand called "Dedede's Ultra Dogs" in Cappy City, and is currently doing very well finanically, at least for a recently overthrown king. Background A really long time ago (even before Kirby was awakened), Dedede was born by a rich couple whose names are unknown to this day. He was always evil (like we said, just roll with it) and from the beginning, he's always wanted to take over the world for no reason other than him being really self-centered. He secretly built a bunch of robots and caught millions of monsters, and then later went to awaken Kirby from his eternal slumber, to train him to fight for his army and use him to conquer the world. Dedede successfully began this plan and started by ruling Dream Land, but Kirby rebelled and escaped. Later, Dedede created a robot to catch Kirby, but Kirby destroyed it. Years later, Dedede rebuilt that robot, but it attacked Dedede and he had to be saved by Kirby, but afterwards he just forgot about it and went back to hating his guts. Since then, Dedede went nowhere with ruling the rest of the world because he would much rather play video games, all the way up until he was overthrown by Meta Knight, Le Swaggar Army, and Kirby. Trivia *Dedede actually hates Daroach because he once stole his apple pie. *Dedede has no idea that Tiff's blog with conspiracy theories about him exists. *Dedede can inhale air like Kirby by using supernatural powers he got from his parents. Apparently they were so rich they were able to buy some weird attachment to their whole genetic birth line that allowed them all to suck things up like vaccumms. So I guess you could say they totally suck....eheheheh!! *booing can be heard* *While most people didn't really like him, a fair number of residents actually liked King Dedede while he was king, and some even worshipped him. This is because Dedede once caught a Shiny Eevee in Pokemon Gold by hacking the game like a super 1337 pr0. Category:Fat Penguins Category:EEEVEEEIL Category:Thieves Category:Monarchy